The once and future love
by yirumafan
Summary: Merlin and Freya have just escaped and are running to start their new life together. But Freya gets hurt on the way. Later- babies and marraige and (spoilers)More chapters to come! please review if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

They hear the bells ringing loudly behind them. Merlin's heart is racing as he looks behind him and sees the lights of the torches heading their way. "Come on Freya, we have to go faster!" He yells. Freya, exhausted and stumbling, scrambles to keep up with Merlin. They look back as they hear shouting. The men are getting closer. As Freya turns back around, her foot hits a rock and she trips, falling hard. She cries out as she feels a sharp branch stab her leg. Merlin quickly turns around. "Freya!" He puts her arm around his neck and pulls her up, holding her close as he continues to run. Merlin looks back and sees the lights become larger as Uther's men get closer. Next thing he knows, he's on his stomach feeling a trickle of blood run down the side of his head. He looks over at Freya, who is screaming in pain. Merlin quickly rises and scrambles over to Freya, swaying dizzily and holding onto a tree as he lowers himself down to get Freya. As he goes to pick her up, she yells in agony. That's when he sees it. In Freya's side, is a smooth wooden arrow. "No," He whispers to himself. He looks back and sees men approaching. Quickly, he drags Freya behind a tree and pulls a fallen branch up to them to hide them. She looks up at him, her eyes wet with tears. "Merlin." She whispers shallowly, putting her hand up to his face. He shakes his head no, tears falling from his face. "Go. You have to get yourself out," she says. He shakes his head no as she closes her eyes. "No, Freya, wake up! You have to wake up. Stay with me." She struggles to keep her eyes open as he picks her up and starts to run. He knows only one place that can heal one of their own.

He lays Freya down on the rocky beach as he looks out onto the lake. "Please! I need your help! She's hurt and if you don't heal her, she will die." A tear falls down his cheek as he whispers, "Please..." Then, a tall man rises from the water. He wore a white cloak and his hair was a light golden. In his hand was a small sphere that had blue and white colors rolling inside as if they were were wind intertwining. As he walks towards the surface, he looked upon Merlin with eyes of kindness and slowly nodded once, as if to show a high respect. The man reached Freya and knelt, observing her injuries. Merlin spoke softly, "Is there anything you can do to save her?" The man looked up at Merlin. "Her injuries are severe, but not so to where a druid could not heal her." Merlin sighed in relief. The man took the sphere in both hands, gently chanting in a druid language. The colors started to glow and rise from the ball. They floated towards Freya's injuries. When they reached them, the wounds began to close and heal. Freya's eyes began to flutter and then slowly open. "Merlin!" She exclaimed. He embraced her tightly. "Thank you so..." Merlin began as he looked up to the man, but when he did, the man was gone.

Merlin and Freya started off toward their new life together. Walking hand in hand in the forest. The birds chirping, and the sun shining warmly through the leaves. Merlin kneeled and picked a flower. He stood up, turning to Freya. She smiled as he placed the flower in her hair. "There, purple suits you." He looked at her beautiful face, and placed his hand behind her neck, gently pulling her head toward him. He softly placed a kiss on her lips, holding it their for a moment. Neither one of them wanted to end the kiss. The moment was so perfect. Merlin slowly pulled back smiling. She smiled too."What?" She asked, laughing. He smiled and reached into his bag. He looked back up at Freya and got down on one knee. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth in surprise. He laughed and said, "Freya, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. When I am around you, I can finally be myself. You are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, Freya, will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- By the way, when Freya was cured at the lake, her curse was cured too.

"Freya, will you marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me?" Merlin looked into her eyes smiling, waiting for her to respond. Freya couldn't speak. She put her hand over her chest to make sure she was still breathing. Nodding happily, she hugged merlin tightly. "So that's a yes?" Merlin asked. "Oh! Yes Merlin! Yes I do. I love you and I always will." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss, and Merlin quickly got the hint. He moved one hand around her waist, the other hand moving through her soft brown curls.

She sighed into the kiss and pushed Merlin a few steps back into a tree. Merlin moved his mouth down the the soft spot on her neck and kissed a trail from her neck to her shoulder. Freya moaned, leaning her neck to the opposite side to give him more room. Merlin felt himself start to harden. He slowly put his hand under her shirt and as he started to move his hand upward, she gasped and moved backward, stumbling. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I can't." She sat down slowly and started to cry. "Freya, what is it?" He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close into his chest. "Merlin, I want to be with you so badly. It's just that the last time someone did that to me, was when I was attacked before I was cursed. Just give me some time, please?" Merlin loved her so much. He moved a strand of hair out of her face, "Freya, we are in no hurry, we have the rest of our lives. When you are ready, it will be the perfect time." He gently pulled her in and softly laid his lips on hers. A single tear fell down Freya's face. Merlin pulled back and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "Come on, we should get going." He pulled her up and led her on hand in hand.

Later that night.

Freya pulled tightly at the rope that supported the tent. She looked at her completed work and shrugged. It could look worse. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at Merlin who was carrying fire wood over to their camp. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, she sighed happily knowing he was hers. He looked up from the fire and smiled at her. He stood up and reached out his hand, inviting her over. Freya laughed to herself and blushed as she took his hand. They sat down and started to talk and laugh about all the things they wanted to do once they made it to a place they would call home. Merlin looked at Freya and noticed her shivering. He quietly took off his jacket and placed it around Freya's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Suddenly Freya pulled away. "Merlin.." Merlin quickly shook his head, "Oh Freya, I'm sorry.." "Merlin..." " I should have been more considerate..." "Merlin!" He looked up at her, "Yeah?" She smiled and laughed. Standing up, she took his hand and whispered, "I want this. I want you. " Merlin looked at her shocked. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Merlin, I'm ready."

Merlin's heart pounded violently in his chest as Freya took his hand and led him into the tent. Nothing else in the world mattered them except each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had stepped inside the tent, Freya let go of Merlin's hand. She turned around slowly and stared into his eyes. He carefully brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Freya shivered at the touch. Merlin moved his head slowly towards hers, hesitating many times to give Freya an out if she wasn't up for it. He kept going when she clasped both of her hands in his and reached up to kiss him. Their lips finally touched, sending shivers down their backs. It was a slow, perfect kiss. Merlin pulled back to look at her, Freya smiled. Merlin couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed her head and his lips came crashing down on hers. Freya deepened the kiss opening her mouth to invite merlin in. Merlin slipped his tongue in her mouth and began exploring. Freya let out a soft moan sending merlin over the edge. Without breaking the kiss, Merlin slowly guided Freya down to their bed on the ground.

He began to move his body onto hers and caressed her leg moving his hand up to her waist. Merlin was afraid to go further, fearing she might want to stop. Freya sensed this and put her hand on Merlin's and guided his hand up her shirt. They broke the kiss long enough to remove their clothes quickly. Merlin crashed his lips against hers again, and Freya arched her back, begging for more. Merlin started to make a trail of kisses down to her chest. He took one nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, while massaging the other in his hand. Freya leaned her head back, moaning in pleasure causing Merlin to harden more. "Merlin.." He looked up at her, searching her eyes for any hint on what she was about to say. He hadn't prepared for what she was about to say though.

"Merlin, touch me." Oh no, Merlin had heard from the other knights about them 'touching' other women, but since this was his first time, he had no idea what he was doing. She reassured him, "Don't worry, Merlin. This is my first time too, lets just see what feels right." He nodded and started to move down to her legs. He kissed her abdomen and placed his hand between her legs. Merlin gasped at how wet she was and slowly began to remove her underwear. "Mmm" Freya moaned as Merlin stared to run his finger down her folds. Merlin's mind was racing. He had no idea what he was doing, and he just prayed he would find the right hole. Finally, he found the source of her wetness. Slowly, he entered one finger inside. It was so warm to his touch and tight. Merlin began to pump his finger in and out of her. He knew he was doing the right thing when Freya cried out in pleasure. "MORE Merlin! Please!" Merlin entered in another finger, then another. He twisted his fingers around inside and he knew he hit the right spot when he bent his long fingers inside and Freya squealed in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and Freya pouted as she felt empty again. "Pull down your pants, Merlin." He did as he was told, fumbling with the button and zipper.

Freya looked down at Merlin's member and gasped. It was so big, she was scared as to how it would ever fit inside her. He didn't seem hard enough, so Freya decided to give him some help. She bend her head and covered his long member with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. Merlin gasped and bucked his hips. He had never felt anything so wonderful before in his life. Freya pumped Merlin with her mouth until she decided he was hard enough. She laid back down again and reached her hand up, inviting Merlin down to join her.

It was so beautiful. Merlin lay above her and supported most of his weight on his elbows. He looked for what seemed forever into Freya's beautiful eyes. She nodded. Merlin looked down and took ahold of his member and aligned it with her entrance. Freya closed her eyes and breathed in. Merlin slowly began entering her. He slowed down even more as he saw Freya grimace and squeeze her eyes shut. She wondered to herself, how to people do this? How is he going to be able to fit inside? He is so big! Merlin kept going moaning because of how wonderful her heat and tightness was on him.

Finally Merlin hit a wall inside Freya. He looked at her and she nodded. He rammed into her with all his might. He felt the wall break and heard Freya scream in pain. He stopped at once, scanning her eyes. She calmed down and nodded. Merlin rocked his hips back and pushed in again. They were both overwhelmed with pleasure. "More, Merlin! Harder!" Merlin sped up and pounded into Freya with all his might. "Freya, I think I'm going to.." Just then they both came at the same time. Merlin pulled out and lay next to Freya, wrapping his arms around her. Breathing heavily, they both thought how perfect this moment was and that they never, ever wanted to leave each other's side. "I love you Freya." Merlin whispered, smiling at her. "I love you too, more than anything." Freya smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

The world seemed like a better place to Merlin and Freya as they walked through the forest, hand in hand. The birds were chirping a little bit happier, the flowers were more colorful, and the sun shone a bit brighter. Merlin looked at Freya and smiled from ear to ear. Freya caught the look and smiled, blushing brightly. She looked away towards a bird and remembered how perfect that night was. Merlin stopped. She looked back at him and was caught by surprise as Merlin's lips came crashing down on hers. She giggled into the kiss and pulled back, only to give him a quick peck on the lips and laugh. "Now your just teasing me!" Merlin said taking Freya's hand, drawing little shapes on it with his finger. Freya looked at him and then her face got very serious. "Now then Merlin, I think time for games is over." Then, smiling abruptly, she poked him with her finger, "Tag! You're it!" Laughing, she darted off into the woods, with Merlin chasing after her. "I'm going to get you!" Merlin teased. Finally he caught up with her and picked her up, spinning her around. Freya couldn't stop laughing. "Merlin put me down!" She said squealing. "Never. I will never, ever let you go." He smiled at her. Then Freya's face went blank. She put her hand to her mouth. "Merlin, seriously, let me go." He let her go and she ran to a tree, throwing up behind it. "Freya, are you ok?" She looked up and took a deep breath. She looked back and smiled, "Yeah, it was just the running and spinning." Merlin looked up ahead of them. "Hey Freya, look out there." She walked over to where he was standing and looked out. Sure enough there was a small village in the distance. They looked at each other and smiled. "Race you." Freya said to Merlin. "Not if I get there first," Merlin teased back.

Finally, they came to the entrance of the village and was immediately greeted by man and a woman. The woman was a short, stubby woman who had flaming red hair. She was smiling widely and very bouncy and very, very energetic. The man on the other hand was a tall, lean man with salt and pepper hair. He didn't do much but follow the woman with a blank face. They shook both Merlin and Freya's hand, hugging them as well. "Hell! My name is Rowan, and this is my husband, Leo. Sorry, we may seem a little enthusiastic, but we don't get many visitors here. This is a druid village, and I'm guessing you know what that is, looking at the symbol on your arm," Rowan said to Freya. She nodded and smiled. Merlin spoke up, "We have traveled far and we need a place to stay until we can make our own home. Is there an inn here?" Rowan gave a great, hearty laugh. "Of course not my boy, but what are neighbors for? Hmm? You will stay with us of course!" Merlin and Freya smiled. "Thank you so much. It will only be a short while." She wiped her hand in front of her as if to swat the statement Merlin had just made. "Oh, son, don't you dare worry about how long you are staying. We are all family here! Come, lets get you inside and have you settle in."

Merlin and Freya followed Rowan and her husband into their home. They looked around the home. To the left was a large hallway leading to many rooms, then a hallway from the end of that leading to the rooms in front of them. There was a small kitchen to the left with blue and purple flowers hanging from the ceiling, and a table just to the right of the cast iron stove. The air smelled of a freshly baked blackberry pie, and sure enough there were three pies sitting on the table. To the left of the kitchen was a long table seating around eight. And finally, there was a magnificent fireplace lit and the flames dancing around the logs. There were a few chairs surrounding the fire place, but there were some blankets and pillows there too. Rowan looked over to the fire place, "The children would fall asleep by the fire place after their chores, so we just laid some blankets down for them to sleep on." Freya looked up, "how many children do you have?" Before Rowan could answer, four screaming children ran into the house. They ran up to their mom and were getting louder as they tried to out speak the others trying to tell their mom the story. Rowan held her hand up as it to silence them. The oldest girl, she couldn't be older than six, looked at Rowan and said, "Mom, we were looking for berries to make another pie with, and look what we found!" She held up a dead squirrel and the other children squealed and clapped. Rowan screamed and took the squirrel and threw it out. "Go wash your hands now, and set the table." The children did as they were told.

Rowan looked up at Merlin and Freya's face and sighed. Sorry, those little rascals are my children. They are Mary, Margret, Joel, and little Aaron.

Later that month, Merlin took Freya out for a walk. He took her hand and handed her a flower. She smiled up at him and started swinging their clasped hands. They walked in silence for a while just taking in the beautiful scenery of the golden fields, the clear, blue lake, and the tall mountains in the distance. Finally, Freya spoke up, "So what do you think of Rowan's kids? A little crazy huh?" She smiled at him. He smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, a little, but that kinda comes with the whole package. I really like children, and really hope to have some one day." He looked into her eyes and stopped walking. "Freya, I can never get over how beautiful you are." She blushed and kept walking. "Well, Merlin, I'm really glad you like kids." He took her hand, "Yeah, I can't wait until we have some of our own." Freya picked up a rock and threw it into the lake, "That's good. Because you won't have to wait long." Merlin stopped moving. "What do you mean?" She looked at Merlin, and said as a matter-of-factly, "You will only have to wait about nine more months." Merlin's mouth flew open, "You don't mean..."

"Yes Merlin, I'm pregnant!"


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's mouth hung open as he tried to take this in."Are you sure?" He said smiling ear to ear. Freya nodded and laughed as Merlin picked her up and spun her around. "Merlin! Put me down!" "Oh, sorry." Merlin gently set her down. He laughed as he hugged Freya tightly and pulled back to kiss her. Freya sighed into the kiss with relief. She was unsure how Merlin was going to react to the news. Merlin got down on his knees and put his hands on Freya's stomach, "Don't worry baby, you are so loved. You don't truly know how special you are to us, and daddy can't wait to see your beautiful face." Freya smiled lovingly as she watched Merlin kiss her stomach. She knew she had nothing to fear because Merlin really did love them.

Merlin stood up and put his hands on Freya's shoulders. "Freya, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to build us a house." Freya looked at him, "What? How on earth do you plan on doing that? Merlin, do you even know how to build a house?" Merlin thought quickly about this, "No, but every one here does. I want our baby to be born in our own home, not some one else's. Oh, Freya, I love you so much." He put his hand on her stomach and leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

**1 month later**

Freya stood under the door way of Rowan's house and watched as Merlin, Leo, Joel, and Aaron were putting the house frame together. Little Aaron was helping Merlin by passing him nails, and Joel was helping his dad hammer. Aaron tugged on Merlin's shirt and Merlin turned around kneeling to Aaron's level. Aaron whispered in his ear, "Is Freya making bread?" Merlin looked up and laughed, "What?" Aaron pointed to his belly and said, "Mama keeps saying that Ms. Freya has a bun in the oven." Merlin chuckled, "Oh no, Freya is going to have a baby." He put his arms together as if rocking a baby. Merlin looked up at Freya and smiled his famous, heart-melting smile.

Freya felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Rowan. "Freya, dear, are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Freya smiled and looked back at Merlin, "I have never been so sure about anything before. I have spent my life running, and for the first time, I can finally settle down and stop running."

The next day.

Freya looked in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. The woman in the mirror and long, flowing, curly hair that was completed with a braided headband. The light pink flower in her braid complemented her rosy cheeks and lips. The dress was simple and purple. She thought Merlin would like the color. She looked down at her shaky hands that held the bouquet of pink flowers. Turning around at the sound of footsteps behind her, she saw Rowan with her hand over her mouth. She sighed, "Freya, you look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thanks, Rowan. I barely recognize myself," Freya said smoothing her dress out. "Haha, if you think you're nervous, you should see Merlin, he can't stop pacing and fixing his shirt." Rowan chuckled to herself, "Well dear, are you ready?" Freya nodded and stepped out of the house and gasped. The village lined a walk way, and at the end was Merlin. He wasn't wearing his neckerchief, instead he was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a jacket. He looked so handsome. Freya saw him catch his breath and put his hand up to his mouth and smile. Freya smiled widely as she walked toward him. She didn't care what was going on, all she cared about was getting to Merlin. He held out his hand inviting her to take it. Freya gladly reached out her hand and took Merlin's. Merlin couldn't help himself, tears of joy started pouring out of his eyes. Freya reached up and wiped his eyes with her thumb. Merlin smiled and started to speak, " Freya, I have loved you ever since i set my eyes on you. You are so amazing and beautiful. You are the piece that completes me, and i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than you can ever imagine." This time it was Freya's turn to cry. Through her tears, all she could manage to say of her well rehearsed speech was, "I love you too." That was more than enough for Merlin. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. The Druid leading the wedding raised his hands over both of them, "I now pronounce you man and wife. May you be blessed for the rest of your life." Freya pulled back and smiled at Merlin. He gave her a quick kiss again, taking her hand as they ran down the isle, rice and flower pedals showering them. There was plenty of dancing and food at the celebration feast. Finally, Leo stood and made a toast, "I know we have only known each other for a short while, but i feel as if we have known one another for a life time. I wish you all the best of luck." Merlin and Freya raised their glasses and kissed each other, causing many whoops and hollers from the guests. Merlin stood and offered his hand to Freya, she took it and he led her to the dance floor. Merlin turned Freya around to face him and he took her waist with his free hand and started to slowly spin them around. Freya laid her head on his chest, never wanting this moment to be over.

When the celebrations ended, Merlin leaned to Freya's ear and whispered, "Is it time for us to retire to our room for tonight?" He kissed her ear which sent shivers down Freya's spine. She kissed him and stood up. As she started to walk, Merlin picked her up bridal style , making giggle. "It's tradition for the husband to carry his wife into their first home." As Merlin carried Freya, she saw a beautiful house standing where Merlin had been working on building their home."Merlin, its beautiful!" He set her down and said," Are you ready?" She nodded and stepped inside. (You know what happens next).


End file.
